Heather's Unexpected Journey
by LegolasLover1
Summary: Heather gets kidnapped, much to her delight. First Fanfic, be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
I walked outside into the cold air after saying goodbye to my parents. Today was going to be another boring day at school. At least I would be able to see my friends there. As I waited for the bus to come I thought about how it would be cool if the real Legolas were there on the bus waiting with a seat for me. Of course I knew that couldn't happen, and as usual the bus would be late. While thinking about how this would never happen, I noticed a movement from the within the woods. I stared and thought only of it as a deer, for they have increased in number lately. I turned away as I heard the bus coming and thought of the movement no more. I waved to my dad, got on the bus, and sat with Sarah. Little did I know that would be the last she saw of her home for quite a while. 


	2. Legolas Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I shifted in my seat, for I felt that I was still being watched. I glanced over at Sarah. No, she wasn't watching me.I looked around quickly. I didn't see anyone watching me. Still, I had that feeling, and that feeling wouldn't go away.   
  
When we reached the school we got off the bus.I walked with Sarah until once inside the school. Then I climbed up the stairs, every couple of minutes making sure no one was behind me. At the top of the stairs I walked in to the hallway to my locker. I turned the dialcarefully to the first number of my combinatio, 19. Then past the zero to 39, then to 37. I pulled the locker open and put the books from my book bag into my locker. Then I took all of the books I needed for my first periods which included Spanish, English, Home Ec, Music, and Science. Then I walked to Spanish.   
  
When lunch came I quikly walked over to Sinead and Katty.  
" Hi Sinead, hi Katty!" I greeted them."  
" Hi, Heather!" they said in chorus. As loyal friends they seemed to know something was wrong.   
  
While Sinead went to the lunch line to get her lunch Katty asked me,  
" Heather, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I wanted to tell her so I did.  
" Well, I feel like someone's benn watching ever since I got on the bus this morning,"   
" Like somene's stalking you?" inquired Katty.  
" No.it's not like someone's stalking me. It just feels like someone's watching me from a distance. There have been threats yet, so it's not really stalking. Do you see any one watching me?" I asked Katty. She looked around, and then to my fright, told me that she had seen someone staring at me.  
" He doen't look like he's around here," she said.  
"Oh, what does he look like?" I said terrefied that someone was following and watching me. She replied,   
" I only saw his face because he saw me staring at him. His face was fair, and he was very focused. His eyes were undescribable. I wonder where I have seen him before?" wondered Katty.  
Sinead came back lookng starved. She told us that she had to charge her lunch and that the lunch line was going slow. Even though I heard herI was thinking about the yung manthat was watching me. Who was he? Katty's voice ran over and over in my head. Each time the curiosity in me grew. Should I be frightened? Is he going to kill me?The thoughts ran through me. I decide that I best try to avoid being alone, just incase the young man did want to kill me.  
After my last class I walked to my bus. The bus driver told me that my parents wanted me to go to a nearby inn because they had gone to the doctors and wouldn't be home until the next day. My parents had already paid for my stay. The bus driver also told me that he would drop me off at the inn. The ride was short, yet it seemed so long to me because I didn't know what was going to happen to me. 


	3. Legolas Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
After a small supper, for I couldn't eat much, I felt tired. I then decided to go to bed so that I could get a good rest. I went quietly to my room, located upstairs in the inn, and closed the door behind me. I saw that the window was open so I went to close it after I made sure that the door was locked. At the window I closed it, but I froze to a dead stop when I felt the edge of a sharp blade at my back. A hand reached across my shoulder on my right and grabbed my left shoulder to keep me from getting away. The hand was strong and firm, but the grip was a grip that clutched my heart my heart in fear. What happened next went by so quickly that I couldn't even fight back, it was like I was parylized. My hands were tied and I was gagged and blindfolded. I was then carried down and out of the window away from the inn at where I was staying. I realized that we were suddenly in the woods behind the inn because I heard the snapping of twigs under my captor's feet. I felt the scraping of branches against my face and the blood that they drew fall on to the ground. My life flailed by me and I knew that it was going to be impossible to see my family or my house again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As I was carried across miles of land I tried not to make noise, knowing the consequences might hurt. We stopped, and then traveled onward stopping only to eat. When the time did come to eat, I was un gagged. Even blindfolded I could tell that the larger portion of the food was given to me, as if my captor wanted me to be healthy and live. My cuts were also given attention to, for I could feel the blood on my face no more, but I knew that the cuts were still there from their stinging marks.  
  
One day, for I did not know whether it was morning or night, I was un gagged so that I could eat. A thought ran through my head, maybe this is my chance to find out where I was and who my captor was. I gathered as much courage as possible and asked my captor, "Who are you?" I could tell that my captor had heard me as he was giving me my food. I flinched as my captor removed my blindfold. It was night, for the stars shone brightly from behind a blanket of trees. He was about my height, maybe even a little taller, and had blue eyes. His hair was blond and long. He was dressed in a weird fashion that revealed that he wasn't from around here. He must be the young man that was following me that morning. Katty had said that that the young man didn't look like he was from around here. His face was fair, unlike any mortal man's. In his hair were two braids that rested behind his ears. His ears were unusually pointy for some reason. I finally knew who he was, or at least I thought I knew.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, and I am sorry we had to meet this way, for there was no time for explanations," he said in a voice so soft and beautiful. I was right! He is Legolas, son of King Thranduil, but he can't possibly be real, can he? 


End file.
